Recent advancements in lighting technology have led to the replacement of traditional lighting sources with light emitting diodes (LEDs) in many lighting applications. LEDs hold several advantages over traditional lighting sources, such as increased power efficiency, size to output efficiency, lifespan, and so on. Thus, many lighting fixtures are being redesigned to use LEDs instead of the traditional lighting sources.
One type of LED lighting technology is edgelit lighting. Edgelit lighting solutions typically include a strip of LEDs and an acrylic lens or waveguide disposed adjacent the LED strip such that the LEDs emit light into the waveguide through an edge of the waveguide. The light then emanates from the surfaces of the waveguide. In some applications, the surfaces of the waveguide include etchings or other features to manipulate the light.
Edgelit light fixtures that are configured for recessed mounting may exist. However, current edgelit recessed lighting technology may not be modular. That is, current edgelit recessed light fixtures may be provided to a user as a whole light fixture, e.g., a combination of a housing and a light engine, that is placed in a grid system or drywall as one piece using flange kits and other mounting accessories. Said light fixtures of the current technology are not modular, i.e., (a) the housing of said light fixtures is not configured to hold any other type of light engines than the one that comes attached to the housing, and/or (b) the light fixtures are not configured for coupling with other light fixtures for continuous row mount installations. This non-modularity limits the flexibility and use/application of said light fixtures.
Further, said light fixtures of the current technology are typically provided with a louver/door assembly that is fastened to the housing of the light fixtures to conceal the wiring and/or electronic components disposed in the housing. For maintenance operations, the user may have to unfasten the louver/door assembly to gain access to the electronic components and/or the wiring disposed in the interior of the light fixture. This may be inconvenient for the user considering that the light fixtures may be mounted up in the ceiling and that the user may have to perform said unfastening operation while balancing on a ladder which increases the user's risk of falling and getting injured. Further, said process of having to unfasten the louver/door assembly to access the electronic components and/or wiring disposed in the housing may be time-consuming for the user. Therefore, there exists a need for technology that overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies of current edgelit recessed lighting technology.